A Troubling Past (prologue)
by Mewcachu
Summary: Misty's tragic past comes up, and Ash doesn't know what to do. R/R


A Troubling Past  
by  
Ashyboy  
  
(Authors Note: All of Pikachu and Togepi's words will be translated and put in parenthesis. Ash can understand Pikachu and Misty can understand Togepi. Thx.)   
  
  
Narrator: Today on Pokemon, we find our heroes at a lake near Asonta City. Ash has just won the Cloud Badge from Lacie, the Asonta Gym Leader and is cooling off from his heated match. Ash and Brock are swimming with the Pokemon while Misty has her fishing rod out at the opposite end. She hadn't had so much as a nibble all afternoon and was starting to get ticked off.   
  
Misty: Grrrrrrr!!!!!! Stupid fish.   
  
Ash and Brock notice this and joke quietly to themselves.  
  
Ash: Misty sure is pissed eh' Brock.  
  
Brock (chuckling): Yeah. Anymore steam outta her ears and she'll blow a gasket!  
  
Pikachu: (Misty sure does get mad when she doesn't catch any fish.)  
  
Ash: You got that right Pikachu. Hey Brock, I'm gonna go dry off and write Mom. Ya know, tell her what we've been doing and all.  
  
Brock: Alright. I think I'll stay here with Pikachu and the others.  
  
Ash swam to the edge and got out. He went to his bag to get a towel and bumped Misty's bag by accident. Her diary fell out. Ash stared at it for a moment, then decided he'd look at it after he was dry and dressed. He went behind a bush, removed his swimming trunks and dried off. He then put his clothes on, picked up the diary, and looked to make sure neither of his friends were gonna pop up on him. He opened it up and turned back to look at past entries. One read:  
  
November 22, 1999  
Dear Diary:  
Today was terrible. Daddy came home drunk and in a particularly bad mood. He asked Mom if dinner was ready and she said that it would take 30 more minutes. He was so mad that he burst into a rage and beat Mom right in front of me. He turned and started backing me into a corner, glaring with a horrible glint in his eye. I ran to the door scared out of my mind that he was gonna beat me too to finish off his rage. He charged and I bolted out into the bitter cold air of Cerulean. I grabbed my backpack and jumped on my bike only to find myself flying into the darkness, never looking back.   
Misty  
  
  
Ash could not believe what he had just read. He was mostly amazed she didn't tell him. They were best friends and barely kept any secrets from each other... (well maybe one secret but we'll get to that later...) Ash read the next two diary entries.  
  
November 29, 1999  
Dear Diary,  
Today while I was walking near Pallet Town, this stupid boy with a hurt Pikachu ran off with my bike and got it fried. Thank goodness he was trying to help the poor little thing or I would have beaten the crap outta him for stealing it. My god, I'm starting to sound like my dad. I may lose control. I guess since I haven't talked to anybody in awhile, my nerves are shot. I think I'll travel with him to keep me company.  
  
  
December 1, 1999  
Dear Diary,  
Ash seems like a nice guy. He thinks a little too much about Pokemon but maybe with me around, his mind might wonder a little. Oh man am I in deep. Falling for a kid I just met two days ago. Hmmmm... maybe that's something to think about. We're almost to Pewter City. I see the Pokemon Center.   
  
Ash: This happened right before she met me. No wonder she was alone.  
  
Brock had just gotten out of the lake. Ash quickly hid the diary back in Misty's bag.   
  
Brock: Hey Ash, what's going on man you look worried about something. Anything wrong?  
  
Ash: Promise me you won't tell Misty.  
  
Brock: Yeah man what's up?  
  
Ash: When I was going to get a towel, I accidentally bumped Misty's bag and her diary fell out.  
  
Brock: Yeah. So?  
  
Ash (picking the diary up): Read this entry and the two that follow it.  
  
Brock scanned the page and nearly wet his pants. He was shocked.   
  
Brock: Misty's father... That punk. No wonder Misty was alone when you found her.   
  
Ash glanced over to see Misty yelling at the lake, her head swelled up to the size of a balloon.  
  
Ash: You'd think Misty would always be sulky. She might be sad inside, but she'll probably never show it. What should we do? Should we tell her?  
  
Brock: That's tough man. You figure it out 'cause I've gotta start dinner.  
  
Ash started to contemplate this tough decision, wondering what Misty'd say when she found out he had snooped around in her diary. He figured he'd tell her after Brock and Pikachu were asleep.   
  
Brock: Dinner time!!!  
  
After a tough struggle, Brock finally got Misty to sit down to eat . Ash just rolled his eyes and started eating his tuna. Things were quiet while they ate. Misty kept mumbling to herself that she didn't catch any fish. After their supper, Misty went to gaze at the moon by the lake. Brock thought it was time to turn in so he started getting ready. Ash went to sit next to Misty.  
  
Ash: Sorry you didn't catch anything today.   
  
Misty: I guess today has just not been my day.  
  
Ash: ................................   
  
Misty: Something the matter Ash?  
  
Ash: Misty, when I went to get a towel, I accidentally knocked into your bag and your diary fell out.  
  
Misty: ........................................  
  
Ash: I read a few pages in the back.......... Misty, why didn't you tell me?!?!?  
  
Misty (on the verge of tears): I...I...I...I was sc..c..ared you would've left me by myself and I would have been alone again.   
  
Ash: Misty...... why would I do that? You're one of my best friends. I would never abandon you.  
  
Misty started to wail. That was something her stupid father would have said. She took off into the woods. Ash started to chase her, then realised that she might need to be alone right now. He walked back to camp wondering what to do. He sighed and sat down to rest and wait for her to come back. But before he knew it, he had drifted off.....  
  
Ash woke up to the sun in his eyes. He rolled over to find Misty five feet away from him. She was turned toward him and it looked like she had been crying all night.   
  
Ash thought: She does look pretty in her sleep.   
  
Before he could stop himself, he had crawled over and planted a kiss on her forehead. She started to stir, then opened her eyes to see Ash over her, running his fingers through her soft red hair.   
  
Misty: ....Ash....I'm sorry I ran off. All of that was a lot to absorb.  
  
Ash: No I shouldn't have gone snooping in your diary. I should be sorry.  
  
Misty: It's weird but I think I'm glad you looked. That's something off my chest. Plus I had been wanting to tell someone but I wasn't sure who to tell. I'm glad your with me.   
  
All the time this was going on, Brock and Pikachu were sitting in their sleeping bags with popcorn enjoying the show.  
  
Brock: I ask for a romance movie and I get a load of crap. I think I'll start breakfast.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu Pika!!! (No Translation)  
  
Ash And Misty Moved to the edge of the lake and dangled their feet in the cool water.  
  
Ash: Misty... There has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now.  
  
Misty: Yes Ash?  
  
Ash: Misty I....I.....love you  
  
Misty (beginning to cry but with tears of happiness): Oh Ash.......  
  
They begin to kiss , loving every second of it. After a minute, they finnaly broke. Brock was wailing that Ash scored before him and Pikachu had taken a picture of the two kissing. It was a moment to go in the scrap book!  
  
Narrator: Now that two of our heroes are together, will Ash stay concentrated on the road ahead or will his mind always wander to thoughts Misty. Where the hell is Team Rocket? Where is Togepi? And what will Mrs. Ketchum say when she doesn't recive a letter from Ash this month? Find out al this and more in the next episode of Pokemon!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
